Handsome Girl And Pretty Guy
by SheldonHusky
Summary: "Miyazawa, kau gila? Kau mau pindah ke Seoul Boys High School?" "aku tau, kalau sekolah itu mendapat reputasi buruk karena semua siswanya adalah yaoi, tapi aku yakin tidak semua walau hanya satu yang normal" Attention! Half Of YAOi! EXO - AKB48 - Infinite - Hey!Say!Jump - Etc. Story
1. Meet the newcomer

CAST:

Xi Luhan

Miyazawa Sae

Arioka Daiki

Kim Myungsoo

Yuko Oshima

Choi Siwon

Choi Minki

Etc….

**Untuk mendapatkan cinta seseorang memang membutuhkan perjuangan begitu juga untuk mempertahankannya. Terkadang harus melakukan hal-hal konyol dan aneh untuk berusaha.**

**Okey**

**Show Time!**

"Miyazawa, kau gila? Kau mau pindah ke Seoul Boys High School?" tanya Yamada

"memang kenapa?" tanya Sae

"apa kau tidak tahu rumor tentang sekolah itu?" tanya Yuko

"aku tau, kalau sekolah itu mendapat reputasi buruk karena semua siswanya adalah yaoi, tapi aku yakin tidak semua walau hanya satu yang normal" kata Sae

"tapi…" kata Yuko

"apa kalian tidak sadar kalian sama seperti mereka, mereka juga murid, Yuko" kata Sae

Yuko pun terdiam, karena perkataan Sae ada benarnya dan juga Sae merupakan ketua klub dokumentasi di Osaka High School.

"Daiki, kau ikut denganku bisa?" tanya Sae

"tentu saja, aku ingin sekali ke Korea Selatan" jawab Daiki dengan girang

"tapi akan sulit untuk mengurus perpindahan siswa jika kau lakukan sendiri" kata Furukawa

"aku tidak lakukan sendiri" kata Sae dengan tersenyum licik

* * *

- Principal Room -  
"Sae apa kau tau apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya kepala sekolah

"saya tau, tapi pak Hiroki dan kepala sekolah di sana adalah teman baik, kenapa kita tidak membantu sekolah itu?" tanya Sae

"aku takut kalian akan sama seperti mereka, apalagi Daiki, dia benar-benar sudah tidak sehat" kata Hiroki

"saya tau bapak peduli pada kami semua, kalau tidak pasti bapak akan mengeluarkan Daiki, Yamada dan teman-temannya. Lagi pula saya kan perempuan, bukan laki-laki" kata Sae

"baik-baik, akan ku urus perpindahan kau dan Daiki ke Seoul Boys High School, setelah selesai akan aku beritahuan padamu" kata Hiroki

"terima kasih, saya permisi dulu" kata Sae langsung pergi

* * *

1 minggu kemudian, Sae dan Daiki berangkat ke Korea tak lupa Sae memotong rambut panjangnya menjadi agak model pria dengan panjang rambut belakang se leher, setibanya di bandara Incheon mereka di sambut oleh seorang pria berusia sekitar 20an berjas hitam dengan name tag Kim Dae Sung.

"selamat datang, murid baruku" kata Daesung

"aku tidak percaya, kepala sekolahnya muda dan tampan seperti itu" kata Daiki

"dari wajahnya nampak jelas bukan?" bisik Sae

"ayo masuk ke mobilku, akan aku bawa kalian ke sekolah kami" kata Daesung masuk ke dalam mobilnya diikuti Sae dan Daiki.

Selama di perjalanan, Daesung menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada sekolahnya dan membuat reputasi sekolahnya menurun drastis dan mendapat bad name

"kami sudah mendengar berita itu" kata Daiki

"wajahmu tampak cantik, putih juga. Apa kau tidak takut dengan siswa-siswa di sekolah kami?" tanya Daesung

"tidak, kami tidak akan takut. Oh iya saya lupa, perkenalkan nama saya Arioka Daiki panggilan saya Daiki" kata Daiki

"aku Yukimura Misaki, panggilanku Misaki" kata Sae menyamarkan nama aslinya

"oww…Daiki dan Misaki. Baiklah..nah kita sampai di sekolah kami" kata Daesung turun dari mobil bersama Daiki dan Misaki.

* * *

Saat turun dari mobil mereka di saksikan oleh para murid di sekolah Seoul Boys High School.

"astaga, itu murid baru dari Jepangnya?" tanya Baekhyun

"iya..iya..itu mereka" kata Myungsoo

"sebaiknya kita laporkan pada ketua" kata Baekhyun langsung lari disusul Myungsoo

- Saat di kelas -

"Siwon hyung!" panggil Baekhyun sambil berlari lalu berhenti di depan Siwon

"kau cepat sekali larinya" kata Myungsoo sambil mengatur nafas karena lelah berlari.

"ada apa?" tanya Siwon

"di sini, kedatangan murid baru, mereka dari Jepang" kata Baekhyun

"permisi, apa aku mengganggu kalian?" tanya Daesung yang berada di dekat pintu

"tidak" jawab semua siswa di sana

"baiklah, ayo kalian silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan nama kalian, Siwon akan membantu kalian mengenal sekolah ini, saya permisi dulu" kata Daesung langsung pergi.

"siapa yang di ajak bicara kepala sekolah ya?" tanya Sungjong

"entahlah mereka tidak masuk ke dalam kelas" kata Wooyoung

Akhirnya Daiki dan Misaki/Sae masuk ke kelas dan berdiri di depan papan tulis. Dan membuat semua siswa di sana tercengang melihat 2 namja yang berwajah saling tolak belakang.

"perkenalkan nama saya, Yukimura Misaki" kata Misaki

"aku Arioka Daiki" kata Daiki

"hey, yang bernama Daiki itu cantik juga ya, lalu model rambutnya seperti actor di film Princess Hours yang jadi pangerang terbuang itu" kata Ren

"benar-benar, tapi tampaknya dia seperti kita berdua" kata Sungjong

"baiklah, kalian berdua, selamat datang di sekolah kami, akan aku ajak kalian berkeliling sekolah ini, mari" kata Siwon keluar dari ruangan.

* * *

Selama berkeliling Siwon menjelaskan bahwa siswa di sana terbagi menjadi 2 asrama, yang pertama kelas atlit dan yang kedua multiple. Siwon adalah ketua dorm Multiple sedangkan dorm Atlit adalah Sungmin. Saat di jalan, Sae alias Misaki menabrak seorang namja dan membuat bukunya terjatuh. Ia langsung membantu namja itu mengambil bukunya dan memberikan bukunya. Namja itu langsung menatap Misaki dengan tidak wajar. Misaki hanya tersenyum dan berkata "aku Yukimura Misaki, senang dapat berjumpa denganmu" kata Misaki.

"aku…aku Xi Luhan" jawab orang yang ia tabrak.

"kau itu tampan tapi manis juga, aku suka" kata Misaki

"ehh? Emm…terima kasih" jawab Luhan dengan wajah memerah seperti tomat

"kau kalau memerah, jadi tambah manis. Sudah jangan malu denganku. Biasa saja" kata Misaki dengan tersenyum membuat rona merah di wajah Luhan seperti paprika merah bukan tomat

"ayo kita lanjutkan" kata Siwon

"maaf, aku tadi menabrakmu" kata Luhan

"daijoubu, aku permisi dulu, Luhan" kata Misaki langsung pergi dengan Siwon dan Daiki

Luhan hanya diam kaku setelah melihat wajah Misaki

"tidak mungkin aku langsung suka padanya, tidak mungkin" kata Luhan langsung berjalan ke kelas

"Luhan, dia masuk ke dorm Multiple, dia yang paling berbakat, dia adalah atlit lari. Tadi kau juga sudah melihat siswa dorm 1 bukan. Dan ini ketuanya Lee Sungmin" kata Siwon

"hai, aku Lee Sungmin" kata Sungmin

"hai, aku Yukimura Misaki, dan ini Arioka Daiki" kata Misaki

"jadi kalian memilih asrama mana?" tanya Sungmin

"aku kedua" kata Misaki

"aku juga" kata Daiki

"huh…aku kalah lagi" kata Sungmin

"baiklah, kebetulan ada 2 kamar siswa dorm 2 yang di tempati satu orang mereka adalah Xi Luhan dan Kim Myungsoo.

"kita terpisah?" tanya Daiki

"tidak masalah kan? Lagipula kamar mereka bersebelahan" kata Siwon

"aku akan sekamar dengan Luhan, Daiki kau di kamar Myungsoo" kata Misaki

"baiklah, kebetulan sekarang jam pulang sekolah kalian bisa langsung ke asrama 2" kata Siwon

"terima kasih" kata Misaki

* * *

Di asrama kedua, mereka mencari pintu kamar bertulisan Xi Luhan dan Kim Myungsoo. Akhirnya mereka menemukannya dan langsung masuk ke kamar mereka masing-masing.

Tak lama kemudian penghuni asli 2 kamar itu juga masuk

- Di kamar Myungsoo -

"woaaa…sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Myungsoo melihat Daiki sedang menulis

"aku akan satu kamar denganmu, boleh kan?" tanya Daiki dengan wajah memohon

"ehh….tentu saja, kebetulan aku memang ingin punya teman sekamar" kata Myungsoo dengan tersenyum

* * *

- Di kamar Luhan -

Luhan melihat seseorang tidur di kasur sebelah kiri yang merupakan kasur kosong sebelumnya. Luhan penasaran siapa yang tidur. Akhirnya Luhan mencoba menarik badan namja itu agar posisinya berubah dan wajahnya dapat terlihat.

Dan alhasil, Luhan langsung terkejut, melihat Misaki yang tampak tertidur pulas, namja yang ia suka dalam pandangan pertama. Ia tampak tertidur karena kelelahan. "kenapa dia yang menjadi teman sekamarku?" tanya Luhan

"kau tidak suka" tanya Misaki yang ternyata belum tidur nyenyak

"ehh…tidak tidak…aku hanya kaget, kenapa kau tidak di kamar Myungsoo saja" kata Luhan panik

Misaki pun bangun dan duduk di kasurnya. "Daiki yang tinggal di sana, aku dengar kau seorang atlit lari, benarkah itu?" tanya Misaki

"ahh…iya, benar" kata Luhan

Misaki tersenyum mendengar jawaban Luhan. "aku senang punya teman seorang atlit. Aku ketua tim baseball di Jepang" katanya

"oww…jadi kenapa kau pindah kemari?" tanya Luhan

"aku ingin merasakan sekolah di luar negeri, dan kebetulan kepala sekolah lamaku adalah sahabat pak Daesung" kata Misaki

"oww, kau dari sekolah Osaka, tapi apa kau tidak mendengar rumor tentang sekolah ini?" tanya Luhan.

"aku tahu, dan karena itulah aku datang kemari bersama Daiki" kata Misaki

"apa kau juga…. Seorang...?" batin Luhan

"ahh…wajahmu terlihat sedikit kusam aku membawa facial scrub buat kau dari Jepang" kata Misaki, mengambil facial scrub dari tasnya dan memberikannya pada Luhan

"kita kan baru kenal, kenapa kau memberikan ini padaku?" tanya Luhan

"kau jangan salah sangka dulu, aku membawa itu 2 dan siapa saja yang sekamar denganku akan ku berikan, dan kebetulan kau lah teman sekamarku" kata Misaki

"begitu, baiklah, terima kasih" kata Luhan

* * *

1 bulan kemudian, di kelas

"lihat Misaki, dia terlihat keren sekali, tatapan seriusnya itu dapat memikat para gadis" kata Baekhyun

"tidak cuma para gadis, aku pun ikut terpesona" kata Sungjong

"benar-benar, ya kan Luhan?" tanya Wooyoung

"iya" jawab Luhan sambil menatap Misaki yang sedang berpikir sambil menggigit pensilnya yang agak jauh darinya karena pindah tempat duduk

"psstt…Sae, maksudku Misaki, kau diperhatikan oleh teman sekamarmu" kata Daiki yang duduk di sebelah Misaki

Misaki pun menoleh ke arah Luhan, tersenyum yang membuat Luhan ikut tersenyum dan menatapnya sejenak lalu kembali menatap ke depan

"bagaimana?" tanya Daiki

"itu biasa saja kan?" tanya Misaki

"aduuhh…kau tidak tau sifat pria yang suka pada orang lain, ia selalu menatap orang yang ia suka" kata Daiki

"seperti Myungsoo kepadamu?" tanya Misaki

"Myungsoo?" tanya Daiki sambil melihat ke arah Myungsoo dengan tiba-tiba dan membuat Myungsoo terkejut lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sungjong

"sejak kapan kau tau dia memerhatikanku?" tanya Daiki

"sebelum kau bilang padaku tentang Luhan" jawab Misaki

Beberapa jam kemudian, jam sekolah berakhir, Misaki dan Daiki hendak pergi ke lapangan basket. Namun saat di jalan mereka di hadang oleh kerumunan gadis-gadis dari sekolah Seoul Girls High School.

"Misaki, aku takut" kata Daiki

"ada apa ini?" tanya Misaki

"Misaki oppa~~~ boleh kami minta tanda tanganmu dan fotomu? Kami tau kau ketua tim baseball tingkat SMA di Jepang yang terkenal itu" kata para youja yang berkerumun

"tapi sudah di ganti oleh Miyazawa Sae, aku kan sudah pindah kemari" kata Misaki

"tidak papa, yang penting kau itu tampan" kata para youja

"baiklah" kata Misaki sambil menandatangani satu per satu buku yang di bawa para youja tersebut. Dan berfoto bersama mereka.

Luhan yang melihat teman sekamarnya di kerumuni oleh para youja merepotkan tersebut hanya diam berdiri di depan gerbang.

"ada apa denganku? Ingat Luhan dia itu namja normal, tidak mungkin aku bisa dekat dengannya selain menjadi sahabat atau bahkan teman sekamar saja sudah cukup" batin Luhan

"hey! hyung melihat Misaki lagi ya?" tanya Ren sambil menepuk punggung Luhan

"ahh tidak" jawab Luhan

"ayo kita susul mereka" kata Ren langsung menarik Luhan dan berjalan mendekati Misaki dan Daiki

"teman-teman itu Luhan. Ayo kita ke sana" kata salah satu youja yang mengkerumuni Daiki dan Misaki langsung berlari ke arah Luhan dan Ren di susul teman-temannya

"oh my…" kata Luhan

"dia sama sepertiku, terkenal di sekolah ini" kata Misaki

"karena kalian seorang atlit" kata Daiki

"tolong jangan berkumpul di sini, kami harus pergi" kata Ren

"jangan dulu, Luhan oppa, boleh minta tanda tangannya" kata para youja

"kau tunggu di sini, aku akan menolong mereka berdua dari kumpulan gadis merepotkan itu" kata Misaki berjalan ke arah Luhan dan Ren.

"tapi…" kata Daiki

"maaf, para gadis, kami harus pergi dulu, aku, Luhan, Ren, dan Daiki ada urusan yang tidak boleh di tunda" kata Misaki langsung menarik tangan Luhan dan Ren lalu pergi dengan berjalan agak cepat dan bahkan mulai berlari

"Daiki ayo kita pergi" kata Misaki

"iya" kata Daiki menyusul Misaki, Luhan dan Ren

Mereka pun pergi ke aula sekolah, dan berhenti di sana

"kita sudah aman" kata Ren

"baiklah, gadis-gadis tadi merepotkan sekali" kata Misaki

"kalian kenapa?" tanya Myungsoo yang kebetulan berada di aula

"kami tadi di kerumuni gadis-gadis menyusahkan" jawab Ren

"ada Daiki juga, kebetulan ada sesuatu yang aku ingin bicarakan padamu" kata Myungsoo

"apa?" tanya Daiki

"ayo ikut aku" kata Myungsoo menarik tangan Daiki dan pergi

"berhati-hatilah, Daiki" kata Misaki

"Misaki, kenapa kau tadi membantuku pergi dari para youja itu?" tanya Luhan

"kau itu banyak tanya ya, selama aku bersamamu, kau seperti seorang youja, kau itu namja jadi kau harusnya tau maksud dari perbuatanku tadi" kata Misaki

"ohh…iya, aku sudah mengerti" jawab Luhan yang sebenarnya masih belum mengerti maksud tindakan Misaki tadi

"tapi aku sudah mewajarkan itu, karena Daiki, sama seperti kalian" kata Misaki

"apa?" tanya Ren dan Luhan

"Daiki namja paling merepotkan yang pernah aku kenal. dia selalu meminta perlindungan dariku hanya untuk menghindari teman sekolah kami yang ingin mengajak dia 'bermain' dengannya" kata Misaki

"ohh….jadi benar" kata Ren. Luhan hanya menelan kasar liurnya mendengar perkataan Misaki tadi

"sudahlah, aku kembali ke asrama duluan, kalau kau ada perlu padaku, kembalilah ke kamar" kata Misaki langsung pergi

"tampaknya dia sangat terbuka denganmu, padahal dia anak baru" kata Ren

"apa aku tidak salah dengar?" tanya Luhan

"hey, ini kesempatan, kau bisa curhat dengannya" kata Ren

"aku tidak yakin, dia sudah berkata, aku harus menjadi seorang pria sejati" kata Luhan.

"dia tidak berkata begitu, itu hanya kritikan biasa" kata Ren

* * *

- Di kamar Luhan – Misaki -

Misaki sedang sibuk membaca novel sambil mendengarkan lagu beat kesukaannya dengan menggunakan earphone. Luhan pun masuk ke dalam kamar dan duduk di kasurnya dan menatap Misaki yang berada di kasur.

"ada apa?" tanya Misaki sambil tetap membaca novel

"tidak ada" jawab Luhan

"aku tau kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku, kalau tidak… kenapa kau menatapku?" tanya Misaki

"baiklah, terus terang aku ingin curhat padamu" kata Luhan

"ini aneh, seorang namja curhat. Tapi baiklah, sebagai sahabat sekamar akan aku dengarkan" kata Misaki melepas headphonenya.

"begini, aku suka pada seseorang tapi dia hanya menampilkan sikap biasa padaku, hanya saja dia terkadang perhatian padaku, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Luhan

"itu mudah, kau harus beri perhatian padanya, itu saja" kata Misaki

"tapi orang ini gayanya benar-benar cool" kata Luhan

"biasanya orang itu lebih suka dengan orang yang lebih jantan darinya. Kau itu suka pada gadis mana sih? Aku tidak pernah berjumpa dengan gadis seperti itu" kata Misaki

"entahlah, tapi asal kau tau, dia bukan youja tapi namja" kata Luhan

"kau itu lucu sekali" kata Misaki sambil tersenyum lalu berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Luhan.

"ada apa?" tanya Luhan

Misaki pun duduk di depan Luhan dan memegang pundak Luhan, wajah mereka sangat dekat mungkin kurang dari 10 cm. "kau harus yakin kau bisa, seorang namja harus berani mengungkapkan perasaan pada seseorang yang kau suka" Misaki kemudian menepuk pelan pipi kiri dan kanan Luhan lalu berdiri. "aku mau mandi dulu" kata Misaki langsung pergi ke kamar mandi

Jantung Luhan berdetak kencang. Ia terdiam saat Misaki jujur hampir menciumnya tadi. Padahal hanya ingin mengatakan kalimat motivasi. Di tambah parfum yang tercium dari pakaian Misaki sangat mendukung dengan wajah Misaki yang terlihat gentle, walau pun manis dan mulus, suara seperti seorang youja namun sedikit ngebass. Yang membuat Luhan berpikiran Misaki menggunakan sabun muka wanita bukan pria.

* * *

- di kamar Myungsoo -

"kau dari tadi diam saja, apa sih yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan?" tanya Daiki

"aku dengar kau itu pintar, jadi tolong ajari aku buat puisi ya" kata Myungsoo

"aduh, itu gampang, puisi tema apa?" tanya Daiki

"tentang kau" kata Myungsoo

"aku? Ada apa denganku?" tanya Daiki

Myungsoo hanya tersenyum saja

"wowowow…..kau tidak …padaku kan? Kita baru kenal" tanya Daiki

"kalau iya, kenapa?" tanya Myungsoo

"tidak! Bagaimana dengan Sungjong?" tanya Daiki

"dia itu hanya sahabatku, lagipula dia sudah punya couple namanya Minhyuk. ayolah, Daisuki….. besok ada perlombaan lari estafet. Dan itu harus berpasangan" kata Myungsoo

"kenapa tidak dengan Luhan saja? Dia kan atlit lari" kata Daiki

"ada sesuatu yang sebenarnya Luhan rahasiakan. Sekarang dia tidak bisa lari sekencang dulu. Dan mungkin saja dia tidak ikut dalam perlombaan besok" kata Myungsoo

"kenapa bisa?" tanya Daiki

"kaki kanannya pernah terkilir karena mengejar seorang perampok. Dan katanya kaki kanannya menjadi lemah untuk berlari" kata Myungsoo.

"begitu, baiklah, aku terima ajakanmu" kata Daiki

"berarti kau harus jadi namjachinguku" kata Myungsoo

"nani?!" tanya Daiki. Myungsoo langsung memeluk Daiki sebelum Daiki kabur. Dan membuat Daiki terbaring di kasur sedangkan Myungsoo menimpanya. Karena panik Daiki mendorong Myungsoo lalu ia lari ke kasurnya dan menutup semua badannya dengan selimut serta menahan selimutnya dengan kuat agar tidak dapat di tarik oleh Myungsoo

"aku mau tidur duluan! Jangan ganggu aku!" seru Daiki

"baiklah kalau kau belum mau" kata Myungsoo

To Be Continued

Tolong tinggalkan Review setelah membaca... Arigatou ^^


	2. Misaki, Saranghae

#################

- Luhan – Misaki Room -

"ohh iya, aku lupa besok ada lomba lari estafet. Apa kau ikut?" tanya Misaki

"tidak, kaki kananku sudah tidak kuat untuk berlari" kata Luhan

"ada apa? kakimu terlihat baik-baik saja" kata Misaki

"karena aku pernah terkilir, dan aku sering merasa sakitnya setiap berlari" kata Luhan

"hanya itu saja, kau merasa hidupmu tidak berguna?" tanya Misaki frontal

"apa katamu?" tanya Luhan

"ingat kau itu pria, bukan seorang gadis, kau harus kuat, jadilah pria yang kuat" bentak Misaki

"kau?" tanya Luhan

"apa kau senang menjadi seorang mantan atlit? Dan di anggap tidak berguna hanya karena kaki terkilir? Kau seperti pecundang" kata Misaki

#######

#######

Luhan pun mengepal telapak tangannya, mencoba menahan emosi. Namun emosinya tidak bisa terbendung lagi.

"kau hanya murid baru di sini! Kenapa kau seolah-olah merasa senior di sini? kau merasa terganggu dengan perbedaanku? Lebih baik kau pindah dari kamar ini saja!" bentak Luhan langsung keluar kamar

"Sae, kau harus kuat, lagi pula aku yakin dia itu pria normal yang baik" batin Misaki

#####

#####

Keesokan harinya adalah hari perlombaan lari estafet. Semua sudah memiliki pasangan kecuali Misaki, karena Luhan tidak berpartisipasi sehingga Misaki memilih mengundurkan diri dari partisipasi

"tidak mungkin, kau ingin mengundurkan diri?" tanya Daiki

"karena aku tidak mungkin sendiri tanpa pasangan ini lari estafet bukan marathon, lagipula aku bukan pelari handal" kata Misaki

"baiklah, kalau begitu. Kita lanjutkan perlombaan ini" kata Siwon

"ini semua salahku" kata Luhan duduk di kursi penonton

"tidak juga, aku juga salah karena membentakmu kemarin. Entah kenapa aku merasa ini hal yang menurutku penting untukmu" kata Misaki

"kau…" kata Luhan

"kau merasa kau itu yaoi? Kau sepertinya berlebihan, aku juga bisa merasakan apa yang kamu rasakan" kata Misaki

"berarti kau…" kata Luhan

"iya, aku sama seperti kalian. untuk itu aku pindah kemari. Karena di sini aku merasa nyaman, tapi aku terus mencoba kalau aku ini normal" kata Misaki

"begitu" kata Luhan

"yap" kata Misaki

"ikut aku" kata Luhan langsung memegang tangan Misaki dan membawanya pergi.

#######

#######

- Di kamar mandi pria -

"ada apa?" tanya Misaki

"katakan sejujurnya, kenapa kau perhatian padaku?" tanya Luhan

"aku..aku hanya ingin menjadi sahabat yang baik" jawab Misaki

"katakan sejujurnya saja, tidak papa" paksa Luhan sambil memegang kedua pundak Misaki

"itu saja… kenapa kau memaksaku? Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Misaki

"ternyata…" kata Luhan

"apa? kau kenapa? Kau tidak papa kan?" tanya Misaki

"sebenarnya aku suka padamu, saat pertama bertemu saat kau menabrakku aku jatuh cinta padamu" kata Luhan yang membuat Misaki terkejut dan tidak percaya.

"tolong jangan pergi dariku" kata Luhan langsung memeluk Misaki.

Awalnya Misaki diam dan merunduk hingga Luhan merasakan seragam bagian bahu kanannya basah seperti terkena setetes air hujan yang ia yakini kalau Misaki menangis.

"Lu..han? kau…" kata Misaki

"maukah kau jadi pacarku?" tanya Luhan. Misaki langsung mendorong Luhan dan lari meninggalkan Luhan. "Misaki…ternyata kau menolakku. Tapi kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah murung

#######

- Di ruang kepala sekolah -

"Misaki, aku sudah tau semuanya dari Hiroki" kata Daesung

"lalu?" tanya Misaki

"kau tidak merasa bahaya dengan murid-murid di sini? kau itu memang terlihat seorang namja tapi aku tau kau adalah youja" tanya Daesung

"tidak" jawab Misaki

"apa tujuanmu sebenarnya di sini nona Miyazawa?" tanya Daesung

"aku dan Daiki kemari, untuk membuktikan kalau sekolah ini pantas untuk semua siswa, aku yakin tidak semua siswa di sini adalah yaoi, pasti ada yang normal" kata Misaki

"aku ragu, bahkan Siwon yang terlihat macho juga seperti itu" kata Daesung

"aku tau, tapi aku rasa Luhan lah orang yang aku cari" kata Misaki

"dia? Kenapa?" tanya Daesung

"aku rasa, dia seperti itu, karena bawaan dari pergaulan" kata Misaki

"iya, kau benar. Sebelum dia sekolah di sini, dia normal boy. Tapi setelah 2 tahun dia berubah. Dan aku sempat di tuntut oleh orang tuanya" kata Daesung

"lalu sekarang kenapa kau tetap di sini? bagaimana dengan orang tua Luhan?" tanya Misaki

"ini semua karena Luhan sendiri, Luhan lebih memilih di sini dari pada bersama orang tua dan saudaranya" kata Daesung

"baiklah, boleh aku pergi sekarang?" tanya Misaki

"tolong, kau kembalikan jati diri Luhan ya" kata Daesung

"tentu saja" kata Misaki langsung keluar ruangan.

#####  
#####

Saat hendak ke lapangan sekolah, Misaki melihat Myungsoo dan tentu saja bersama Daiki.

"Misaki, tebak hari ini hari apa?" tanya Daiki

"hari selasa?" jawab Misaki

"bukan" kata Daiki

"hari kau akan masuk rumah sakit?" jawab Misaki

"bukan juga, hari ini hari aku dan Daiki mulai berpacaran" kata Myungsoo

Misaki hanya tertawa kecil. "kalian berdua aneh" kata Misaki.

"bagaimana dengan kau dan Luhan?" tanya Daiki. "apanya…sudahlah itu bukan urusanmu" kata Misaki.

"kau mau kemana?" tanya Myungsoo

"ke lapangan sekolah, aku ingin bermain baseball di sana. Menghilangkan stress di kepalaku ini" kata Misaki langsung pergi

############

- Di lapangan sekolah -

Misaki melatih pukulannya dan membuat bola melayang ke udara, dan yang tak di sangka bola itu mengenai kepala seseorang. Misaki langsung menjumpai orang itu dan ternyata dia adalah Luhan. Misaki terkejut melihat Luhan dengan wajah murung.

"kau tidak papa kan? Apa ada sesuatu yang membuatmu sedih?" tanya Misaki

"tidak ada, hanya memikirkan sesuatu" kata Luhan

"apakah itu karena aku?" tanya Misaki langsung duduk di sebelah Luhan

"tidak juga" kata Luhan

####  
####

"aku minta maaf, soal tadi pagi, tidak seharusnya aku seperti itu padamu" kata Misaki

"tidak papa, lagipula tidak wajarkan seorang namja suka pada namja" kata Luhan

"wajar saja kok, buktinya Super Junior memiliki fans pria" kata Misaki

"kau itu, pintar sekali menghiburku" kata Luhan sambil nyengir

"jadi kau tidak sedih lagi kan?" kata Misaki langsung merangkul Luhan

"Misaki, kau…." kata Luhan

"ohh iya, tadi aku langsung lari darimu tanpa menjawab sama sekali kan?" tanya Misaki. "iya" jawab Luhan

"aku jawab sekarang, aku terima kau" kata Misaki

"apa…? kau serius?" tanya Luhan tidak percaya. "iya…apa aku terlihat berbohong?" tanya Misaki sambil menunjuk wajahnya.

"terima kasih, Misaki. Kau memang namja yang paling aku suka" kata Luhan langsung memeluk Misaki sejenak.

"iya, Luhan" jawab Misaki membalas pelukan sambil tersenyum sambil tertawa kecil

"kau kenapa tertawa sendiri?" tanya Luhan

"ehh…tidak, tidak papa, ayo kembali ke asrama. Makan malam hampir siap" kata Misaki mencium kening Luhan kemudian langsung berdiri dan kembali ke asrama bersama Luhan

_**###################**_

_**##################**_

_**####### TBC #######**_

_**Tolong Review atau apalah itu ya :D**_

_**Oke untuk yang sudah review di chapter sebelumnya:**_

**Oncean FOX: **Makasih :D… Ini udah aku lanjutin chapternya

**YDwi: **iya, Publishnya sudah bela-belain mata mirip panda total saking ngantuk dan capek. Udah aku lanjutin nih

**LylaAkariN: **Arigatou ne… ini sudah aku update


	3. Is She a Perfect Boy?

**Balasan Review:**

**Oncean FOX: iya, emang terbalik sifatnya… nanti karakternya Sae di ceritain kok tapi kalo gak di Ch 4 mungkin Ch 5**

**#######**

**Lama lama kok ceritanya aku edit malah semakin menjadi ya?**

**Oke…Let's roll**

**#######**

##### Dinner Time #####

"makan malam siap kawan!" teriak Daiki

"silahkan di coba, ini masakan team ku" kata Myungsoo

"hmmpp…terlihat lezat" kata Misaki melihat makanan di depannya. "itadakimasu!" kata Misaki mencicip masakan Myungsoo dkk. "hmppphh….ini enak" lanjut Misaki

"wooaaa aku belum pernah makan masakan seenak ini" kata Woohyun

"Sungjong! Buka mulutmu" kata Minhyuk memberi instruksi kepada Sungjong agar mau di suapin

"kami membuatnya dengan cinta" kata Daiki dan Myungsoo sambil saling merangkul dan sekilas Myungsoo mencium bibir kekasih imutnya itu

"Spongebob" kata Misaki menahan tawa

"hahaha…Spongebob!" kata Minhyuk menepuk punggung Misaki hingga Misaki tersedak

"kau tidak papa? Ini minum dulu" kata Luhan memberikan segelas air ke Misaki

"yeah" jawab Misaki setelah minum. "kau..itu bisa tenang tidak? Aku sedang makan" kata Misaki

"maaf…aku reflek" kata Minhyuk

#################

Setelah selesai makan, mereka kembali ke ruangan mereka kecuali Minhyuk, Myungsoo, Luhan, Sungjong, Daiki dan Misaki.

"hey, apa kalian punya sebuah cerita seram?" tanya Sungjong

"aku ada, tapi tidak ada kesan menegangkan kalau aku selalu di back hug oleh Myungsoo" kata Daiki mempoutkan bibirnya karena kalau dia dipeluk otomatis ngeblushing terus.

"kenapa? Myungsoo seperti itu karena dia penakut" kata Minhyuk

"tidak aku tidak penakut" kata Myungsoo

"baik aku saja yang bercerita, ini tentang si pengoleksi tulang" kata Misaki

"terdengar seram" kata Minhyuk

"suatu hari ada seorang gadis" kata Misaki

"tidak! Seorang gadis!" teriak Sungjong

"belum!" kata teman-teman Sungjong

"saat itu, dia pulang malam karena dia harus menyelesaikan tugas di sekolah, ia melewati jalan komplek sepi dekat sekolahnya, jalan itu memiliki penerangan yang minim, jadi dia menggunakan senter yang ia bawa. Tiba-tiba sesuatu mengenai kepalanya dan jatuh ke jalan, bau anyir langsung tercium kuat, dan ia lihat itu adalah boneka Daruma" kata Misaki dengan wajah nakut-nakutin

"owww…" kata Myungsoo dengan Daiki. Dan Myungsoo sudah mempererat pelukannya hingga Daiki merubah posisi duduknya terus menerus

"baru saja ia melihat boneka itu, dia langsung terjatuh dan tewas, darah mengalir banyak dari kepalanya, telapak tangannya banyak luka sayat. Dan pembunuhnya mengambil tulang hasta milik gadis itu yang kabarnya akan di gunakan untuk sebuah ritualnya. Dia selalu berkeliaran pada saat seperti ini, berbaur dengan kelompok untuk mencari target selanjutnya" kata Misaki

"hiiii…..itu sadis sekali" kata Sungjong dan Minhyuk sambil memeluk satu sama lain. Sungjong langsung lompat, jadi Minhyuk terpaksa mengendongnya.

"pembunuh itu selalu membawa boneka Daruma kecil kemana pun ia pergi" kata Misaki dengan tersenyum jahat

"aku takut Daiki" kata Myungsoo sambil mempererat back hugnya lagi pada Daiki

"ihhh…sakit tau" kata Daiki

"itu tidak benar kan?" tanya Luhan dengan badan merinding sambil memeluk lengan kiri Misaki

"itu beneran dan bahkan di sekitar kita adalah pembunuh itu" kata Misaki

"siapa? Siapa? Myungsoo? Luhan? Minhyuk?" tanya Sungjong

"tidak mungkin, itu kan cerita dari Jepang, berarti di antara Daiki dan Misaki" kata Minhyuk

"aku tidak tau tentang pembunuh itu, dan aku tidak mungkin membunuh sesadis itu" kata Daiki

"be…be..berarti….Misaki?" tanya Myungsoo dengan gemetar

Misaki hanya tersenyum dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung jaketnya, dan itu adalah boneka Daruma kecil. Semua langsung berdiri dan mundur menjauh dari Misaki termasuk Luhan.

"tolong jangan bunuh kami!" teriak Sungjong

Misaki tertawa, melihat tingkah teman-temannya. Lalu ia mengambil boneka Darumanya dan berdiri. "cerita itu palsu, itu hanya sebuah film saja" kata Misaki

"huh….kau menipu kami" teriak Luhan memukul punggung Misaki

"awww….sakit" keluh Misaki sambil diselingi tawaan

"awas ya, akan ku hukum kau" kata Luhan

"hukum saja di kamar nanti!" teriak Sungjong dan Minhyuk kompak dan mendapat jurus tapak Myungsoo dan Daiki di masing-masing punggung mereka. Sungjong dan Minhyuk langsung mempout bibir mereka.

"kau jangan sembarang bicara, kau masih kecil Sungjong" kata Misaki

"baiklah, sekarang sudah malam, ayo kembali ke kamar masing-masing" kata Minhyuk

"Daiki, kita tidur satu ranjang saja ya" kata Myungsoo dengan wajah takut + pervert sambil colek-colek dagu Daiki.

"iya" jawab Daiki

"andwae!" teriak Minhyuk, Sungjong, dan Luhan

"kenapa?" tanya Misaki

"itu dilarang" kata Minhyuk

"tapi mereka bukan lain jenis" kata Misaki

"pokoknya tidak boleh!" kata Minhyuk

"tapi hyung sendiri bagaimana? Hampir setiap hari, setiap malam, setiap ada kesempatan selalu 'bermain' bersama Sungjong, itu tidak adil. Padahal Sungjong lebih muda dari aku. Kenapa kalian seenak jidat mengatur kami sedangkan kalian seperti itu" kata Myungsoo tidak terima

"aku benarkan, Daiki?" tanya Myungsoo

"hmmppphh" gumam Daiki

Minhyuk langsung diam. Dia sudah kalah telak dengan dongsaengnya. Apalagi Myungsoo musuhnya, tidak bakalan menang dia. Karena Myungsoo merupakan sahabat sekaligus tempat curhat Sungjong.

"tapi bukannya kau punya ranjang sendiri, Myungsoo?" tanya Misaki

"aku takut, seandainya aku mimpi buruk, nanti tidak ada yang bisa aku peluk" kata Myungsoo

"kan ada guling" kata Luhan

"aku takut kalau gulingku jadi pocong gimana? Kan serem" kata Myungsoo

"sudah, teman-teman, ini urusan kita berdua. Aku tidak akan apa-apa. biar aku yang mengurus Myungsoo" kata Daiki yang sifat youjanya muncul

"wah, ternyata kau baik sekali Daisuki" kata Myungsoo sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Daiki

"hey, Myungsoo! Gini-gini aku lebih tua dari kau" kata Daiki

"tapi aku seniormu di sini. dan aku lebih berkharisma daripada kau. kau itu cantik" kata Myungsoo membuat Daiki mempoutkan bibirnya.

"baiklah, ayo kita kembar ke kamar masing-masing" kata Sungjong

######

######

- di kamar Luhan-Misaki -

"selamat malam" kata Luhan langsung berbaring ke tempat tidurnya dan memejamkan mata

"malam" jawab Misaki duduk di kasurnya dan membaca buku

Luhan tidur dengan posisi selalu berubah-ubah. Misaki bingung apa yang terjadi dengan Luhan. Akhirnya Luhan bangun dan duduk

"aku tidak bisa tidur" kata Luhan

"kalau begitu temani aku bergadang saja" kata Misaki

"aku lihat kau selalu membaca buku itu, apa isinya?" tanya Luhan

"ini tentang seorang yaoi yang berhasil menemukan jati dirinya dan sembuh" jawab Misaki

"jadi kau membaca itu, tapi kenapa kau masih suka pada seorang namja?" tanya Luhan

"aku ingin membuat kau senang saja, bagaimana denganmu, aku dengar kau tidak seperti ini sebelumnya" kata Misaki

"iya begitulah, semenjak aku di sini, aku jadi seperti ini. Dan aku memilih meninggalkan keluarga daripada sekolah" kata Luhan

"padahal yang paling penting adalah keluarga, tapi aku yakin kau bisa sembuh" kata Misaki

"aku tidak mau sembuh, nanti aku akan berpisah denganmu" kata Luhan

"tidak, kita tidak akan terpisah, walau kau sembuh" kata Misaki dengan tersenyum

"senyuman itu…" batin Luhan

"ohh iya, besok kan libur, aku ingin jalan-jalan keluar dari sekolah, apa bisa?" tanya Misaki

"bisa, kan hari libur" kata Luhan

"baiklah, kita besok pergi berdua" kata Misaki

"berdua?" tanya Luhan

"iya…kenapa? Tidak mau?" tanya Misaki

"tidak tidak, aku mau" kata Luhan

"pergi jalan-jalan berdua….ini langka sekali. Apalagi dia yang mengajakku. Padahal terlihat dari wajahnya yang sok cool, terlihat sedikit sombong tapi ternyata dia begitu romantis, ramah, dan lembut" batin Luhan

"kenapa aku jadi terbalik dengan pria itu ya? Padahal aku yang gadis kenapa dia yang seperti itu? apa mungkin….aku lebih bernyali dari pada dia?" batin Misaki

"baiklah…aku sudah ngantuk, jadi tidak perlu bergadang" kata Misaki langsung berdiri dan berjalan ke hadapan Luhan

"kau mau apa?" tanya Luhan

"selamat malam" kata Misaki mencium pipi kanan Luhan lalu kembali ke kasurnya dan tidur

"kau…. mencium pipiku? Tidak ku sangka" kata Luhan langsung berbaring dan menatap langit-langit

"kau sudah tidur?" tanya Misaki

"belum, aku masih susah tertidur" kata Luhan

Misaki bangun lagi, turun dari ranjang dan duduk di ranjang Luhan

"akan aku ceritakan sebuah cerita, dan aku yakin kau akan tidur" kata Misaki

Luhan pun duduk di kasurnya. Misaki mulai bercerita, 10 menit kemudian, Misaki merasa pundak kirinya berat, dan ternyata Luhan tertidur dan bersandar di badan Misaki.

"Luhan, andai saja kau itu benar-benar namja, mungkin aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu seperti ini" batin Misaki sambil mengelus pipi lembut Luhan lalu tertidur juga.

###########

- Keesokan harinya -

"Xiaolu!" panggil Misaki sambil menepuk pelan bedan Luhan. Misaki memanggil dengan nama itu semenjak mereka berdua pacaran dan Luhan memanggil Misaki dengan nama Miki bukan Minki… kalo Minki nanti Ren yang datang (?)

"kau ganggu saja" kata Luhan sambil melayangkan tangannya mengusir Misaki

"ayo bangun, sekarang sudah pagi, Xiaolu" kata Misaki

Luhan pun membuka mata dan melihat jam wakernya lalu tidur lagi.

"baiklah, aku akan pergi sendiri" kata Misaki memakai sepatunya

"jangan! Kau tega sekali denganku, Miki" kata Luhan langsung bangun dan lari ke kamar mandi

"Xiaolu, aku masih di sini kok" kata Misaki

#####

#####

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka berangkat… saat di jalan

"ini Myeondeong street" kata Luhan

"owww… sungguh menyenangkan berada di Korea" kata Misaki

######

######

"_hey, itu bukannya Luhan? Dan siapa yang di sebelahnya?"_

"_entahlah, tapi mereka terlihat seperti berpacaran"_

"_sial, beraninya dia mengambil Luhanku"_

"_kita hampiri mereka saja"_

"_teman-teman sebaiknya jangan berkelahi ya"_

#########

"hey, Luhan hyung" panggil seorang namja

"ohhh, Kris, kau datang dengan yang lain ya" kata Luhan

"siapa yang bersamamu?" tanya namja di sebelah Kris

"namanya Yukimura Misaki, Misaki ini Kris, Kai, Suho, dan Kyungsoo" kata Luhan

"senang berkenalan denganmu" kata Misaki sambil membungkukkan badan sejenak

"aku juga" kata Kyungsoo dengan tersenyum

"kau mau apa berjalan berdua dengan Luhan?" tanya Kris menatap Misaki dengan tajam

"memang kenapa? Aku tidak tau Korea, aku butuh dia untuk memandu jalan" jawab Misaki

"kenapa tidak orang lain saja, tolong jauhi Luhan" kata Kris

"tolong jangan begitu padanya" kata Luhan melerai Kris dan Misaki

"kau minggir saja" kata Kris mendorong Luhan hingga Luhan terjatuh

"kau tidak papa?" tanya Kyungsoo langsung menolong Luhan

"hey! Kau temannya kenapa seperti itu? lagipula apa urusanmu, tidak bolehkah aku berjalan dengan pacarku?" tanya Misaki dengan emosi

"apa pacar katamu? Dia milikku" kata Kris langsung memukul wajah Misaki

"aww… kalau kau suka padanya kenapa kau membuat Luhan terjatuh tadi?" tanya Misaki mengelap darah yang keluar dari mulutnya

"kenapa? kau tidak suka?" tanya Kris hendak memukul Misaki dan tiba-tiba Misaki menahan tangan Kris.

"aku tidak mencari gara-gara denganmu, tapi kalau kau memaksa, aku minta maaf" kata Misaki langsung memukul wajah Kris hingga Kris terdorong dan terjatuh

"hey, kau beraninya memukul Kris hyung" kata Kai langsung menyerang Misaki bersama Suho

"aku tidak berani melihat" kata Luhan menutup matanya

########

Buukkk…bakkk….buukk….baakkk….

"apa kau tidak papa?" tanya Luhan mengintip sedikit dan membuka matanya

"tidak mungkin" kata Kyungsoo

"aduhh…sakit sekali" keluh 3 teman Kyungsoo

"jangan cari gara-gara dengan pendatang" kata Misaki langsung memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku jaketnya lalu berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo dan Luhan

"maaf, karena aku, mereka seperti itu….ini uang ganti ruginya, sembuhkan luka mereka" kata Misaki memberikan uang kepada Kyungsoo

"emm..ummm…baiklah" kata Kyungsoo menerima uang dari Misaki

"sampai jumpa, ayo Xiaolu" kata Misaki langsung menggandeng tangan Luhan dan pergi.

"kenapa kau berikan uang ganti rugi? Padahal Kris yang memulai" tanya Luhan

"karena mereka yang terluka dan kalah" kata Misaki

"tapi kau juga terluka, biar aku obati dulu, kebetulan aku membawa obat luka" kata Luhan menghentikan langkah mereka lalu mengobati luka Misaki

"Xiaolu… terima kasih" kata Misaki

"tentu saja" kata Luhan

"aku jadi ingat dengan sebuah lagu China" kata Misaki

"kau bisa bernyanyi lagu Mandarin?" tanya Luhan tidak percaya

"tentu saja, kau kira aku orang Jepang yang tidak bisa segalanya?" tanya Misaki mencium Luhan lalu berjalan meninggalkan Luhan

"hey! Tunggu!" kata Luhan menyusul Misaki

#########

- Di taman kota -

Misaki dan Luhan duduk di kursi taman, Misaki memandang langit yang cerah saat itu.

"udaranya segar sekali, langit juga cerah" kata Misaki

"hey, buktikan kau bisa bernyanyi" kata Luhan

"baiklah" kata Misaki menyanyikan sepenggal lagu Mandarin yang ia tau

Luhan hanya diam dan tercengang melihat Misaki bernyanyi. Suaranya jadi lembut dan halus tidak seperti saat bicara biasa yang ada suara sopranbassnya.

"lihat, aku bisa kan?" kata Misaki

"bagaimana bisa?" tanya Luhan

"lagu itu adalah lagu berasal dari sister grup AKB48 dari China namanya SNH48. Sebenarnya lagu yang aku nyanyikan adalah lagu jepang. Tapi di translate menjadi bahasa China oleh SNH48 judulnya Hua Zuo Yinghua Shu, kayaknya. Aku suka lagu itu" kata Misaki

"ahhh…pantas saja" kata Luhan

"kau lapar?" tanya Misaki

"emm…" jawab Luhan yang tiba-tiba cacing di perutnya sudah ngedance sambil main tanjidor…. #author bayangin Kai ngedance bawa gendang kayak apa ya?

"kau tunggu di sini, aku lihat tadi ada kedai sushi" kata Misaki langsung pergi

Saat Luhan menunggu, ia di hampiri 2 orang yang tak lain adalah Ren dan Siwon

"Luhan, kau sedang apa di sini?" tanya Siwon

"aku menunggu Misaki" jawab Luhan

"aku mengerti kalian sedang dating" kata Ren

"aku kembali…. Wah ada Ren dan ketua" kata Misaki membawa plastic berisi 2 kotak sushi

"iya, tadi kami lewat dan melihat Luhan jadi kami mampir ke sini" kata Ren

"begitu.. baiklah…ayo kita makan sushi bersama" kata Misaki

"tapi kau hanya punya 2 kotak" kata Siwon

"kan bisa satu berdua, lagi pula satu kotak isinya 6" kata Misaki memberikan satu kotak sushi ke Siwon

"terima kasih, kebetulan kita belum makan" kata Ren

"Xiaolu, kita makan berdua ya" Misaki

"iya" jawab Luhan

Mereka pun makan bersama, dan tentunya pake acara romantisan segala. Adegan suap-suapan dan seterusnya.

"hey, aku membawa kamera. Bagaimana kalau aku memotret kalian berdua" kata Ren

"boleh juga, ayo Misaki" kata Luhan menarik tangan Misaki dan duduk di kursi bersama Misaki dan Ren mulai memotret mereka

"nanti akan aku cetak secepatnya" kata Ren

"baiklah, terima kasih Ren" kata Misaki

#########

Mereka pun pulang ke asrama, Misaki langung masuk ke kamar mandi sedangkan Luhan lagi pengen bersih-bersih kamar, dan saat merapikan kasur Misaki, ada sebuah foto terjatuh dari balik bantal Misaki. Dan saat ia lihat ternyata foto seorang gadis berambut panjang sepundak dan berbaju kuning. Luhan pun diam, dan merasa cemburu dengan foto youja cantik itu.

"siapa youja ini?" tanya Luhan. Dan melihat sebuah nama di foto itu "Miyazawa Sae"

Misaki pun keluar dari kamar mandi lalu ia melihat Luhan memegang sebuah foto miliknya.

"itu punyaku" kata Misaki langsung merebut foto itu

"itu pacarmu?" tanya Luhan

"emm…bukan…bukan" kata Misaki

"benarkah?" tanya Luhan

"iya. Dia adikku, dia yang menggantikanku menjadi ketua baseball di Osaka High School. Makanya dia mirip denganku" jawab Misaki

"tapi kenapa nama marga kalian berbeda?" tanya Luhan lagi. "maksudku adik sepupuku, bukan adik kandung. Sudah jangan kau pikirkan foto ini" kata Misaki

"tolong jangan berbohong padaku" kata Luhan

"tidak, aku tidak aka berbohong pada Xiaoxiao ku ini" kata Misaki

Tanpa melihat lampu apill (?), Luhan langsung mencium Misaki. Misaki sontak kaget dan hanya diam di tempat. Setelah kejadian itu, wajah Misaki ngeblushing ini adalah peristiwa langka bagi Luhan, yang melihat wajah sombong Misaki merah seperti tomat.

#########

- Keesokan harinya -

Misaki bangun agak siang, saat bangun Luhan sudah tidak ada di tempat. Misaki pun memeriksa ke kamar mandi dan nihil, Luhan tidak di sana.

"kau dimana sih?" tanya Misaki

"Yukimura! Tolong! Luhan dan Siwon! Mereka di serang sekelompok pelajar dari SMA Gangnam!" kata Baekhyun

"what the?!... kenapa ada siswa dari sekolah yang jauh datang ke sini hanya untuk memukul orang?" tanya Misaki

"entahlah, tapi cepat kita ke sana!" seru Baekhyun langsung berlari diikuti Misaki

#########

Saat di lapangan sekolah, Misaki melihat Luhan sedang di pukul oleh seseorang, begitu juga Siwon yang tersungkur di tanah

"kalian tidak ada yang membantu mereka berdua?" tanya Misaki

"kami takut, mereka kuat" kata Sungjong dan Ren

"Siwon saja kalah" kata Sungmin yang sebenarnya juga kalah oleh siswa Gangnam

"dasar kalian ini" kata Misaki langsung berlari sekencang mungkin ke arah orang yang hendak memukul Luhan dan memukul wajah orang tersebut

"argghhh…." keluh orang tersebut

"kau tidak papa Xiaolu?" tanya Misaki

"iya, tidak papa" jawab Luhan

"wah..wah ternyata ada pembelanya" kata orang tersebut

"siapa kalian? mau apa kalian kemari?" tanya Misaki

"Yukimura! Kau jangan meremehkan mereka, mereka dari kelas wushu SMA Gangnam" kata Siwon

"jadi kau yang bernama Yukimura Misaki? Aku Huang Zi Tao ketua kelas wushu SMA Gangnam" kata namja yang tadi di pukul Misaki

"sou desuka, wajahmu tidak pantas sebagai berandal!" gumam Misaki

"kau meremehkan kita, guys beat him!" seru Tao

4 teman Tao langsung mengelilingi Misaki. Misaki memasang tatapan waspada

"kan sudah ku bilang…" kata Siwon. Belum sempat Siwon selesai bicara adegan hajar menghajar terjadi dan Misaki yang masih tegak diam di posisi.

"me…re..meh..kan..nya" kata Siwon melihat semua teman Tao ambruk

"ku kira kalian kuat, jangan pernah kau meremehkan ketua tim baseball" kata Misaki membunyikan jari-jari tangannya

Tao tidak terima dengan perbuatan Misaki, akhirnya dia memukul Misaki dengan kuat dan Misaki pun terjatuh

"kau jangan sok kuat! Kau itu tidak lebih dari seorang namja yang tidak sadar keberadaannya. Bahkan kalian semua. Sungguh mengenaskan, kau tidak lebih dari sampah" kata Tao

"jangan seperti itu pada Misaki! Itu bisa berbahaya" kata Daiki

"memang kenapa?" tanya Ren

"dia itu paling anti dengan orang yang suka menghina, bisa-bisa orang itu bakalan kritis dibuatnya" kata Daiki

"ohh myy…." kata Minhyuk

"Misaki kau tidak papa?" tanya Siwon

"aku…aku… aku tidak terima pernyataan busukmu itu anak manja!" seru Misaki berdiri lalu menendang Tao hingga terjatuh. "seharusnya aku katakan itu padamu. Apa tujuan mu sebenarnya datang kemari?" tanya Misaki menarik kerah baju Tao

"kau bilang aku sampah? Berani sekali kau menghinaku" kata Misaki sambil memukul menendang bahkan membanting Tao lalu menarik kerahnya lagi

"tolong lepaskan aku" kata Tao yang di selingi dengan batuk

"tidak, sebelum aku puas menghajarmu" kata Misaki hendak menghajar Tao lagi

"Miki! Jangan! Sudah lepaskan saja dia. Itu bukan perbuatan yang baik" kata Luhan

Misaki pun membebaskan Tao karena Luhan. Lalu berbalik untuk menolong Luhan dan Siwon. Saat sedang menolong tiba-tiba satu teman Tao menyerang Misaki

"Misaki, awas!" kata Siwon dan Luhan

Misaki langsung berbalik dan menahan tangan orang tersebut dan memutarnya

"Yukimura! Sakit! Aigoo.." keluh orang tersebut

"pergi sekarang juga!" seru Misaki langsung mendorong orang tersebut

Tao dan teman-temannya langsung pergi dari sana. Siwon dan Luhan mencoba untuk berdiri. Namun Luhan kembali terjatuh dan pingsan

"Xiaolu! Hey! Bangun!" seru Misaki langsung menepuk pipi Luhan dengan pelan

"bawa ke uks saja" kata Siwon

Misaki langsung menggendong Luhan dan berlari ke uks. Sae kuat juga ngangkat seorang namja…

##########

- Di ruang UKS -

"dia akan baik-baik saja" kata dokter

"baiklah, terima kasih" kata Misaki

"Misaki, bagaimana bisa kau mengangkat Luhan dengan semudah itu?" tanya Daiki

"tidak tau, aku hanya reflek dan begitulah" jawab Misaki

"ayo kita pergi, kau ada urusan kan" kata Daiki

"ahh iya… tapi tunggu" jawab Misaki lalu menatap Luhan yang masih terbaring dan tidak sadarkan diri

"cepatlah sadar, Xiaoluku tersayang" kata Misaki mencium Luhan cukup lama lalu pergi dengan Daiki.

########

Tak lama kemudian, Luhan tersadar

"aku di mana?" tanya Luhan

"kau di UKS, tadi kamu pingsan" jawab Ren

"mana Misaki?" tanya Luhan

"dia ada urusan, jadi aku yang menggantikan dia" jawab Ren

"aku merasa tadi ada yang menyentuh bibirku. Apa hanya mimpi" kata Luhan

"entahlah, kau istirahat dulu saja. Kalau kau ingin sesuatu katakan saja padaku" kata Ren

"baiklah, ohh iya, Siwon bagaimana?" tanya Luhan

"dia baik-baik saja. Hanya luka sedikit. Sekarang dia sudah kembali ke kelas.

########## TBC ##########


	4. Lier?

#########

- 1 minggu kemudian -

"kau sudah sehat?" tanya Misaki

"iya, tapi sepertinya ada yang aneh denganmu, akhir-akhir ini" jawab Luhan

"ada apa?" tanya Misaki

"semenjak kau berkelahi dengan Tao, kau jadi jarang tersenyum" kata Luhan

"itu wajar, tampaknya kau belum mengenaliku lebih, aku selalu berlaga badmood setelah menghajar orang yang menyebalkan" kata Misaki sambil tersenyum

"oohh begitu" kata Luhan

"aku dengar, 2 bulan lagi akan ada perlombaan lari" kata Misaki

"iya, adikku Sehun akan di sana juga" kata Luhan

"berarti ada kemungkinan kau bertemu keluargamu?" tanya Misaki

"iya, tapi aku ragu aku akan ikut atau tidak" kata Luhan

Misaki pun geram dengan kata-kata ragu dari Luhan ia pun memegang pundak Luhan dan menatap Luhan. "dengarkan aku, aku yakin kau bisa, kau harus optimis dengan kemampuan yang kau punya, hilangkan kata ragumu dan tambahkanlah kata kau bisa" kata Misaki

"Misaki, kaki kananku tidak mendukungku untuk berlari" kata Luhan

"bukan kaki kananmu, tapi kau yang harus bisa membuat kaki kananmu itu bisa digunakan untuk berlari. Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau bisa berlari seperti dulu lagi" kata Misaki

"ahh…baiklah…" kata Luhan

Misaki dan Luhan pun mulai berlatih berlari. Misaki terus-terusan menyuruh Luhan untuk menahan sakit yang terasa. Mereka selalu berlatih di lapangan sekolah hingga Luhan dapat berlari dengan kencang, mengalahkan Misaki yang sudah berlari sekuat tenaga

"kau hebat, Xiaolu" kata Misaki. "terima kasih, Miki" kata Luhan. "anytime, Xiaolu" kata Misaki

#########

- 2 Bulan Kemudian -

"ayo Luhan kau pasti bisa!" teriak para youja yang berada di kursi penonton

"aku yakin kau bisa" kata Misaki

"terima kasih, Misaki" kata Luhan memeluk Misaki sejenak

"aku akan selalu mendukungmu" kata Daiki dan Myungsoo

"terima kasih, teman-teman" kata Luhan langsung berlari ke arena

######

######

Tak lama kemudian perlombaan di mulai, kali ini di antara musuh-musuh Luhan ada adik Luhan yaitu Sehun. Akhirnya wasit menembakkan peluru ke udara tanda perlombaan di mulai, semua pun berlari. Awalnya Luhan berada di posisi paling belakang sedangkan adiknya ada di posisi pertama.

"dia pasti kalah" kata Sungjong

"tidak, dia pasti menang" kata Misaki

"Luhan! Cobalah untuk focus pada perlombaan, kau tidak perlu hiraukan sakit di kaki kananmu!" teriak Misaki.

"benar! Kami yakin kau bisa mengalahkan adikmu!" kata Siwon dan Ren

"itu benar!" kata semua teman-teman Luhan

"Misaki?! Teman-teman?! Baiklah" kata Luhan langsung berlari dengan kencang

Luhan pun berhasil membalap semua lawannya dan berada di posisi pertama hingga sampai garis finish. Semua teman-teman Luhan mengerumuninya dan mengucapkan selamat kepadanya. Kemudian Sehun dan ayahnya datang menghampiri Luhan

"selamat, hyung. Kau mengalahkanku" kata Sehun

"terima kasih" kata Luhan dengan memudarkan senyumannya dari wajahnya

"Luhan, tolong pulanglah ke rumah" kata ayah Luhan

"tapi apa aku tetap diizinkan sekolah di sini?" tanya Luhan

"tidak, kau harus pindah sekolah" kata ayah Luhan

"kalau begitu aku tidak pulang" kata Luhan

"hyung, tolonglah kembali" kata Sehun

"tapi apa kalian mau menerima keadaan Luhan saat ini?" tanya Misaki

"kau siapa?" tanya ayah Luhan

"aku Yukimura Misaki, orang terdekat Luhan di sini" kata Misaki

"kau…kau bukan orang sini?" tanya Sehun

"bukan, aku murid pindahan dari Jepang. Aku tunggu jawaban kalian" kata Misaki

"Misaki, kau tidak perlu begitu, ini urusan keluargaku" kata Luhan

"tidak. Aku di sini untuk menjadi mediator kalian. kalian ini keluarga, kenapa harus seperti ini hanya karena sebuah perbedaan saja?" kata Misaki

"perkataan Misaki hyung memang ada benarnya. Tidak seharusnya kita seperti ini" kata Sehun

"baiklah, ayah harus mengakui kau normal atau tidak kau tetap putraku. Dan kau akan tetap sekolah di sini. Dan maafkan perbuatan ayah ya" kata ayah Luhan

"aku juga, hyung" kata Sehun

"kalian…. baiklah, aku akan maafkan" kata Luhan memeluk adik dan ayahnya

Misaki tersenyum melihat mereka bertiga.

"kau berhasil lagi menyelesaikan konflik" kata Siwon

"tidak juga" kata Misaki

############

- 2 minggu kemudian, di ruang kepsek -

"kapan kau akan kembali ke sekolahmu, Sae?" tanya Daesung

"bulan depan" kata Misaki

"tapi tampaknya Daiki senang berada di sini" kata Daesung

"itu karena Myungsoo" kata Misaki

"kau sendiri? Aku dengar kau sudah memiliki hubungan dengan Luhan" kata Daesung

"begitulah" kata Misaki

"itu sebuah kemajuan yang hebat" kata Daesung

###############

- Di luar ruangan kepsek -

"tidak mungkin, Misaki adalah…" kata Sungmin

"youja bernama Miyazawa Sae? Kapten tim baseball SMA Osaka yang sekarang" lanjut Siwon

"sebaiknya kau beritahu pada siswa di asramamu. Kalau seperti ini terus bisa bahaya" kata Sungmin

"baik" kata Siwon langsung pergi dengan Sungmin

######

######

"baiklah, aku kembali ke kelas, dulu. Permisi" kata Misaki langsung pergi keluar ruangan

Ia pun kembali ke kelas. Saat di kelas, ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan teman-temannya, mereka jadi jauh dengannya. Bahkan Luhan juga.

Setelah selesai sekolah, mereka semua kembali ke asrama dan saat itu pula Luhan kembali ke asrama tidak bersamanya. Dan akhirnya Daiki datang menghampirinya

"ada apa dengan mereka?" tanya Misaki

"kau ketahuan" kata Daiki

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Misaki

"Sae, kau ketahuan" kata Daiki agak keras

"tidak mungkin, pasti ada yang mendengar pembicaraanku dengan kepala sekolah" kata Misaki

"begitulah, aku dengar kalau Siwon yang mendengar sendiri" kata Daiki

########

- di kamar asrama -

"Luhan, kau sudah tau semuanya?" tanya Misaki

"sudah, ternyata foto yang pernah aku lihat itu adalah kau?" tanya Luhan

"benar" kata Misaki

"apa tujuan sebenarnya kau kemari?" tanya Luhan

"untuk melakukan penelitian tentang rumor buruk sekolah ini" jawab Sae

"kau kira sekolah ini adalah kelinci percobaan sehingga kau melakukan ini?" tanya Luhan

"bukan itu maksudku, aku mencoba menolong kalian" kata Sae

"apa? kau hanya menambah buruk saja, ada seorang siswi di sekolah khusus siswa. Apa itu lucu?" tanya Luhan

"aku tidak menganggap semua itu candaan" kata Sae

"lalu? Apa? aku dengar kau akan kembali ke Jepang bulan depan, apa kau akan mengatakan pada teman-teman sekolahmu bahwa rumor sekolah ini nyata?" tanya Luhan

"bukan itu….kau tidak mengerti apa maksudku, biar ku jelaskan dulu" kata Sae

"sudah, aku tidak butuh penjelasan lagi kau pembohong, mungkin semua yang kau katakan padaku tentang dirimu itu bohong juga, kau sudah janji tidak berbohong padaku, tapi apa? apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" tanya Luhan yang mulai menangis

"akan aku jelaskan tapi tolong dengarkan aku, kenapa aku terpaksa bohong padamu dan yang lain" kata Sae memegang pundak kiri Luhan. Namun segera disingkirkan oleh Luhan.

"sudah, aku sudah sakit karena kau, aku mau tidur saja, aku benci padamu, kau jahat!" kata Luhan langsung tidur membelakangi Sae yang duduk di kasur.

"baiklah, kalau kalian membenciku" kata Sae

#######

- Keesokan harinya, di kelas -

"aneh, kenapa Yukimura dan Daiki tidak terlihat?" tanya Baekhyun

"namanya bukan itu, tapi Miyazawa Sae" kata Siwon

"tadi Daiki bangun pagi-pagi sekali setelah seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar kami" kata Myungsoo

Tak lama kemudian, Sae dan Daiki masuk ke dalam kelas, anehnya mereka tidak menggunakan seragam sekolah dan membawa tas ransel mereka.

"teman-teman, bolehkah aku meminta perhatian kalian sebentar saja" kata Sae

"apa? kau ingin berkata apa pembohong?" tanya Ren

"aku ingin berterima kasih pada kalian semua, telah membuatku nyaman di sini" kata Sae

"blaa….bla…bla" sindir Wooyoung

"Sae…" kata Daiki menatap Sae sejenak

"kita dengarkan saja, apa yang akan ia katakan" kata Woohyun

"aku ingin mengatakan, aku dan Daiki akan kembali ke Jepang hari ini. Aku sudah bicara pada kepala sekolah, untuk mempercepat kepulangan kami" kata Sae

"tidak mungkin, Daiki juga akan kembali ke sana?" tanya Myungsoo

"kami ini hanya murid pindahan sementara, jadi teman-teman terima kasih atas semuanya. Dan Myungsoo aku sangat terbantu olehmu, saranghae Myungsoo" kata Daiki dengan tersenyum

"sampai jumpa" kata Sae langsung keluar kelas bersama Daiki.

Sae dan Daiki keluar dari sekolah, dan siswa-siswa di sana keluar kelas dan melihat di depan gerbang, 2 temannya masuk ke dalam mobil yang telah di siapkan untuk mengantar mereka ke bandara dan pergi berlalu.

"sepertinya aku merasa kehilangan" kata Myungsoo

"aku juga, Daiki pria yang baik" kata Ren

"tidak cuma itu, tampaknya Sae, mempercepat kepulangan mereka karena dia sudah tidak nyaman lagi" kata Baekhyun

"itu kan bagus, dengan seperti itu tidak ada gosip terbaru lagi di sekolah kita" kata Luhan

"Luhan? Kau….kenapa kau berbeda sekarang?" tanya Siwon

"berbeda apa?" tanya Luhan

"rasanya kau….benar-benar seorang namja" kata Sungjong

##############

- 1 minggu kemudian -

- Di kamar Luhan -

"kamar ini terasa sepi lagi, selama ada dia, aku merasa nyaman. Tapi kenapa dia berbohong?" kata Luhan pada dirinya sendiri dan melihat foto Sae dengan baju seragam Osaka High School dan foto saat mereka bersama di taman yang memperlihatkan Misaki merangkul Luhan dan Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Misaki.

"kau membuatku kecewa, Misaki" kata Luhan sambil bersandar di bantal kasurnya dan tak sengaja sebuah lagu terlantun dari balik bantal. Luhan langsung mengambil bantai itu dan betapa kagetnya dia melihat boneka rusa yang lucu. Mengeluarkan sebuah lagu. Tampaknya itu dibuat khusus

######

Luhan mengambil boneka itu, dan mendengar lagu yang terlantun dengan seksama. Dan ternyata lagu itu adalah lagu yang dinyanyikan Misaki saat mereka di taman. Dan terdengar jelas yang bernyanyi bukan penyanyi aslinya tapi Misaki sendiri. Tidak salah lagi kalau boneka itu di buat khusus untuk Luhan. Luhan, melihat boneka itu dan ada gulungan surat yang terikat di pita leher rusa itu. Luhan pun membuka surat itu

_Mianhae, Luhan. Karena kau kesal padaku aku memberikan boneka ini dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Aku pulang ke Jepang hari ini. Sungguh tidak terduga aku bisa pulang lebih cepat dari rencana. Aku tau ini hari ulangtahunmu. Boneka ini adalah hadiah ulang tahunmu dariku._

_Boneka rusa lucu itu sangat unik ia bisa bernyanyi sepertiku. Jika kau sedih atau kesepian, kau cukup dengarkan rusa kecil bernyanyi maka kau akan kembali bahagia._

_Selamat ulangtahun Xiaolu. Semoga kehidupanmu lebih cemerlang lagi. Walau aku tidak ada di dekatmu. Aku melakukan ini ada alasannya.. yaitu kimi no koto ga tsuki dakara (Karena diriku mencintaimu)… Miki._

Luhan mulai menangis. Bagaimana bisa ia tega membuat pacarnya pergi. Bahkan pergi dengan berat hati.

"Luhan! Ada berita dari Jepang soal sekolah kita" kata Baekhyun tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar Luhan. "apa? ayo kita lihat" kata Luhan langsung pergi dengan Baekhyun

Semua berkumpul di ruang kelas, Siwon menyalakan LCD dan menayangkan berita sekolah mereka yang ia download dari sebuah situs Jepang.

"_Seorang gadis dari sekolah Osaka High School telah menverifikasikan sebuah artikel yang menganggap sekolah Seoul Boys High School adalah sekolah yang tak layak, baiklah saudara Miyazawa Sae, silahkan jelaskan" kata reporter_

"itu Sae…" kata Sungjong

"kita sudah tau" kata Wooyoung

"_baiklah, aku telah melakukan pengamatan di sana, walaupun aku terpaksa menyamar menjadi seorang anak laki-laki, aku sudah tau banyak dari kepala sekolah mereka, Kim Daesung. Soal artikel itu tidak sepenuhnya benar" kata Sae_

"apa?!" tanya Siwon dkk

"tidak benar?" batin Luhan

"_dalam kenyataannya, aku bertemu seorang siswa di asrama tempat aku tinggal, dia adalah pria yang normal"_

"_jadi siapa pria itu?" _

"_dia Xi Luhan, mantan atlit bukan atlit lari yang sempat menghilang"_

"_owww…. Baiklah, dengan adanya pernyataan ini, artikel tersebut di anggap mencoreng nama baik sekolah Seoul Boys High School. Dan pembuat artikel ini telah di tuntut oleh kepala sekolah Kim Daesung"_

"horeee! Sekolah kita kembali!" kata Ren dan Sungjong

"ini semua karena nona Yukimura bukan nona Miyazawa" kata Baekhyun

"mungkin kalau tidak ada dia di sini, pasti sekolah ini selalu mendapat reputasi buruk" kata Minhyuk

"aku merasa bersalah telah berbuat tidak pantas untuk dia" kata Siwon

"aku juga" kata teman-teman yang lain

Luhan hanya diam, dia tidak menyangka Sae, seorang siswi pindahan sementara, membela sekolahnya dan menyatakan artikel itu bohong. Di tambah, dia menyatakan Luhan itu normal. Karena Luhan memang suka pada seorang gadis, yaitu Sae yang menyamar menjadi Misaki.

"oh iya, bukankah hari ini ulang tahun Luhan?" tanya Siwon

"ahh iya" jawab Baekhyun

"Luhan! Saengil chukkaehamnida!" teriak semua murid di kelas dengan serempak

"gomawo. Tapi maaf aku sedang tidak bermood baik hari ini" kata Luhan

"tidak papa, kami memakluminya, tapi jangan terlalu menyalahkan dirimu soal kepergian Sae" kata Siwon

"akan aku usahakan, hyung" kata Luhan

"Luhan bisakah kita bicara di ruanganku?" tanya Daesung yang tiba-tiba datang

"baik" kata Luhan

##############

####################### TBC #################


	5. The Truth

###########

- Di ruangan Daesung -

"ada apa?" tanya Luhan

"menurutmu bagaimana sifat Miyazawa Sae, katakan sejujurnya saja" kata Daesung

"dia terlihat sangat tomboy, bahkan dia bisa di anggap seorang namja dari pada youja, dia memberikan perhatian yang tidak biasa di gunakan oleh para youja. Dia adalah orang yang istimewa" jawab Luhan

"benar, ini data tentang dia, dan latar belakang dia" kata Daesung memberikan beberapa kertas kepada Luhan

#########

Luhan pun membacanya sejenak dan terkejut

"iya, dia beberapa kali pindah sekolah karena masalah yang sama denganmu, dia itu disebut sebagai handsome girl, dia pemberani, tangguh seperti namja normal lainnya. Banyak gadis-gadis yang suka padanya, untuk itu dia bisa merasakan apa yang kau rasa. Hanya saja dia bukan namja tapi seorang youja" jelas Daesung

"apa yang aku lakukan? Aku membuat dia pulang ke Jepang, ternyata selama ini dia selalu membelaku, melindungiku, sampai dia pergi pun dia tetap membela sekolah ini karena dia peduli padaku. Aku bukan namja yang baik. Tapi dia bisa menjadi namja yang ia ingin sifatnya ada padaku. Tapi apa…aku membuat dia kecewa. Aku minta maaf Sae, aku menyesal" batin Luhan

"baik pak, boleh aku kembali ke kelas?" tanya Luhan

"silahkan saja" kata Daesung

#########

Luhan pun keluar ruangan dan kembali ke kelas

"hey, aku kemarin membaca di internet, kalau tim baseball SMA Osaka akan datang ke sini besok. Mereka akan tanding dengan SMA Gangnam besok lusa" kata Wooyoung

"kalau gitu, kita beli tiketnya" kata Sungmin

"benar itu" kata Yo Seob

"baiklah, kita semua akan ke sana" kata Siwon

################

- 2 hari kemudian -

Pertandingan baseball antara SMA Osaka Jepang dan SMA Gangnam Korea akan segera di mulai. Semua pemain stand by di kursi pemain. Penonton sangat ramai, yang merupakan pendukung dari SMA Osaka dan SMA yang ada di Korea. Kali ini tim yang memukul adalah dari SMA Osaka

Kita harus dukung SMA Osaka, benar?" kata Siwon

"iya!" jawab teman-temannya

"Gangnam kau pasti menang!" kata para pendukung Gangnam yang dominan

"Osaka, Ganbatte~ Ganbatte" teriak siswa dan siswi SMA Osaka di kursi penonton

"_pemukul pertama adalah Yuko Oshima. Dan pelempar dari SMA Gangnam adalah Kim Soohyun. Soohyun sudah melempar bolanya dan…aaahh, sayang sekali Yuko gagal hingga tiga kali"_

"ada apa dengan mereka, tampaknya mereka tidak bersemangat" kata Sungjong

SMA Osaka telah beberapa kali mendapat pemain yang gagal memukul, dan mati di tengah jalan, akhirnya di ganti oleh SMA Gangnam, dan yang terjadi adalah SMA Osaka tertinggal oleh SMA Gangnam hingga 12-0

"Sae, apa yang harus kita lakukan? Kita bisa kalah" kata Yamada

"mereka terlalu kuat" kata Sae

"hey, ada apa denganmu? Kau jadi berubah seperti ini? Tidak seperti Sae yang biasanya" kata Yuko

"dia sedang brokenheart" kata Daiki

"_kalian! kenapa kalian bisa kalah pada SMA Gangnam?! Buktikan sekolah kalian hebat, kalahkan mereka!"_

"Siwon?!" tanya Sae melihat ke arah kursi penonton yang ternyata ada murid-murid Seoul Boys termasuk Luhan

"kau harus bisa kalahkan mereka Sae! Kami semua mendukung kalian" teriak Luhan

"siapa mereka?" tanya Furukawa

"mereka adalah….. murid-murid Seoul Boys, mereka pendukung kita. Kita tidak boleh mengecewakan sekolah kita dan mereka" kata Sae

"akhirnya Sae, ketua kita kembali" kata Daiki

"baiklah ini rencananya" kata Sae memberitahuan rencana kepada teman-teman satu timnya

"Osaka!" teriak Sae

"We can fight them!" teriak serempak pemain baseball Osaka

############

Pertandingan pun di mulai dan tampaknya terdapat pertukaran posisi penjagaan dan pelempar dari Osaka, dan yang menjadi pelempar adalah Miyazawa Sae, kapten tim Osaka. Akhirnya yang di tunggu-tunggu telah datang. Tim Osaka berhasil menghentikan Gangnam dan bertukar posisi lalu setiap pemain Osaka memukul mayoritas pemainnya home run dan tak terhentikan hingga peluit wasit tanda pertandingan berakhir berbunyi. Skor untuk Osaka menjadi 12-24. Osaka memenangkan pertandingan dan mendapat trophy pertandingan persahabatan

Para pemain Osaka sontak saling berpelukan, murid-murid Seoul Boys masuk ke dalam lapangan dan menghampiri Sae dan kawan-kawannya

"selamat kau berhasil" kata Sungmin

"tidak, ini semua karena dukungan kalian, kita, Osaka berhasil menang" kata Sae

"kami minta maaf karena kami, kau pulang ke Jepang lebih cepat" kata Siwon

"tidak juga, aku pulang karena pertandingan ini" kata Sae

"Myungsoo! Kau di sini" kata Daiki

"selamat, Daiki kau hebat" kata Myungsoo memeluk Daiki sejenak

"Misaki, maksudku Sae. Aku minta maaf karena tidak memberi kesempatan kepadamu untuk menjelaskan kedatanganmu ke sekolah kami" kata Luhan

"kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama itu, tidak papa, Luhan" kata Sae

"jadi ini yang namanya Xi Luhan?" tanya Yuko

"iya, dia… teman sekamarku" kata Sae

"teman sekamar?! Dia melupakanku?" batin Luhan

"woowww…jadi atlit bertemu atlit" kata Yamada

"Misaki, aku minta maaf" kata Luhan langsung memeluk Sae sambil menangis

"lihat, siapa yang youja siapa yang namja" kata Ren

"tidak papa, aku sudah memaafkanmu dari awal kau membenciku. Aku kan pacarmu tidak mungkin aku membuatmu menyesal terus" kata Sae mendorong pelan badan Luhan. "kau tidak melupakanku?" tanya Luhan. "untuk apa? tentu saja tidak" jawab Sae dengan tersenyum

"dengar kalian itu bukan pria dengan kelainan kepribadian, kalian itu pria sejati. Tapi….jika…" kata Sae

"kalian bertemu gadis tomboy dan tampan seperti Sae" kata Yuko dengan rotten smile

Sae tertawa kecil, "benar, tapi tetap saja kan artikel itu salah, dan pembuat artikel itu adalah Lee Jae Seok, dia sudah di penjarakan oleh Daesung" kata Sae

"Jaeseok? Bukannya itu mantan guru kita?" tanya Sungjong

"pantas saja dia berhenti bekerja dengan mendadak" kata Sungmin

"bagaimana kita berterimakasih pada kalian" kata Siwon

"hmmppphhh" pikir Sae

########################

"welcome in Osaka High School" kata Sae

"whaaaa ini sekolah atau gedung presiden?" tanya Sungjong

"sekolah ini memiliki asrama seperti kalian, dan memiliki fasilitas olah raga sepak bola, badminton, tenis, renang, baseball, basket, volley, lari, lompat tinggi, lompat jauh" kata Sae membuat semua murid Seoul Boys ternganga.

"astaga ini seperti sekolah mimpi" kata Ren

"selamat datang di sekolah kami. Kami club Hey! Say! 48! Akan membantu kalian dalam tur sekolah di sini" kata Furukawa

"Hey Say 48?" tanya Minhyuk

"itu club president of Osaka High School. Dan ketuanya adalah Sae" kata Daiki

"waawww…." kata semua siswa Seoul Boys

###########

Mereka pun berkeliling sekolah Osaka dan setelah selesai

"Sae, kami sangat terhormat jika kau dan Daiki kembali ke Seoul Boys, dan menjadi murid di sana" kata Siwon

"maaf, tapi aku kan perempuan" kata Sae

"apa salahnya? Kau terdata atas nama Yukimura Misaki, dan itu sudah tercatat sebagai murid tetap di sana" kata Sungjong

"pasti itu perbuatannya, pak Daesung dan pak Hiroki" kata Sae dengan tersenyum

"jadi bagaimana?" tanya Siwon

"aku akan ke sana" jawab Sae

"Sae, kau serius?" tanya Yuko

"lihat saja wajahnya betapa seriusnya dia" kata Furukawa

"Yuko, aku minta kau menggantikanku di club. Kau yang paling dekat denganku. Kau bisa kan?" tanya Sae

"tapi…." Kata Yuko

"aku yakin, kau dan Furukawa bisa melakukannya kalian pasangan paling berpengaruh di sekolah" kata Sae

"baiklah" kata Yuko

"aku ikut dengan Sae!" teriak Daiki

"Daiki kembali padaku! Aku rindu wajah manis dan imutmu!" kata Myungsoo berpelukan dengan Daiki

"aku juga iya" kata

"kau sudah memilih yang terbaik" kata Luhan

"tentu saja, aku ingin kau sembuh sepenuhnya" kata Sae

#############

Beberapa bulan kemudian, Seoul Boys High School mengadakan perpisahan. Dan mengundang beberapa siswa dari sekolah lain. Dan tentu saja dengan kostum pekerjaan tapi kostum girl band

"ayo rapikan itu di sini" kata Misaki mengatur tata ruangan

"Sae, maksudku Misaki ini dimana?" tanya Sungjong

"itu taruh di meja resepsionist" kata Misaki

"hey! Tamu special datang!" kata Daiki dan Myungsoo

"bersiaplah" kata Misaki dan Baekhyun

"hey! Kenapa harus aku yang menggunakan baju cheer leaders milik snsd?" tanya Luhan

"kau pantas" jawab Baekhyun

"tapi Miki, kau lebih pantas, kenapa kau menggunakan baju konser Akb48? Itu tidak adil" kata Luhan

"yang penting girlband, itu mereka tamunya, ayo sapa mereka" kata Misaki

"selamat datang!" kata Luhan membalikkan badannya

"eh?! Luhan hyung?" tanya Kris

"Kris?!" tanya Luhan

"kau cantik sekali" kata Sehun yang datang bersama Kris, kakak kelasnya di SMA Gangnam

"hebat kan? Dia multi talenta" kata Misaki

"jadi silahkan pilih siapa yang akan menjadi pemandu kalian di acara ini?" tanya Baekhyun

"aku dengan Misaki hyung saja" kata Sehun

"oke, terdaftar" kata Misaki

"aku dengan dia saja" kata Kris menunjuk Luhan

"aku?" tanya Luhan tidak percaya

##########

- 7 tahun kemudian -

Lonceng gereja berbunyi. Sepasang kekasih berada di tempat yang sudah di siapkan. Mereka melakukan perjanjian pernikahan mereka adalah Luhan dan Sae. Setelah mereka mengucapkan janji, Luhan mencium kening Sae

"aku sengaja seperti ini. Karena aku senang saat aku menjadi Miki, bukan Sae" bisik Luhan

"aku juga senang saat aku bersama Luhan yang aku kenal saat pertama datang ke Seoul Boys" jawab Sae dengan tersenyum

"bagaimana kalau kita bersama seperti masa SMA kita?" tanya Luhan

"aku setuju" jawab Sae

"tapi potong dulu rambutmu seperti model rambut Misaki yang aku kenal dan kau akan aku panggil Miki lagi" kata Luhan

"tentu saja, Xiaolu" jawab Sae

Semua bertepuk tangan setelah Luhan dan Sae dinyatakan sah sebagai suami istri. Termasuk teman-temannya. Daiki begitu gembira hingga tak sadar ia sedang di rangkul Myungsoo suaminya.

"selamat Luhan! Misaki! Eh salah Sae!" teriak Siwon dan Ren kompak sampai salah ucap pun salah juga

"aku senang kau bahagia hyung!" teriak Sehun

"terima kasih, Hunnie" kata Luhan

################

######### The End #########


End file.
